Mistakenly Produced
Mistakenly Produced is a random role AU created by P4ralleL. All of the major roles were decided by inputting character names into a roulette wheel, which was then spun to decide the roles. That's how the main part of the AU was formed. It has some weird roles, and weird features too. But don't worry, it won't murder your family. (I promise. - P4ralleL) Roles Major Roles * Frisk - Matt Stonie * Flowey - Gordon Ramsay * Omega Flowey - Puddingus (Alien Hominid pudding boss) * Toriel - Michael Bay * Napstablook - Venom (Spiderman) * Sans - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Papyrus - Lucio (Overwatch) * Undyne - Kavos * Alphys - Gru (Despicable Me) * Mettaton - Michael Rosen * Asgore - Bowsette (Mario Meme) * Asriel - Filo (So Many Me) * Chara - Hatty Hattington (Battleblock Theater) * Gaster - Voiceover Pete Original Roles * Narrator - Narrator (BattleBlock Theater) * The One In Control - Br1ghtEN * Buzz and Lucio's Roommate - Woody (Toy Story) Minor Roles * Temmie - Kanna (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) * Ruins Dummy - Dr. Phil M&M * Snowdin Shopkeeper - Al (Toy Story 2) * Grillby - Real Faction (The Guy That Created The Necromancer Theme) * Glyde - Farquazucciplier (E) * Mad Dummy - Dr. Phil * Bird: T-Posing Cas AskCastellar * Gerson - Pyrocynical * RG01 - Thanos (Marvel) * RG02 - Black Order (Marvel) * Muffet - Electronic Arts * So Sorry - Proto (Protegent) * Burgerpants - ReportOfTheWeek * Annoying Dog - Noggin Clontith (youve been gnomed.wmv) Souls * Patience - Nogla * Bravery - Nintendocaprison * Integrity - Mumkey Jones * Persurverance - Chuggaaconroy * Kindness - Good Old Days Gaming * Justice - Nostalgia Critic Major Locations * Mt. Ebott - The Stronghold * The Underground - The Hatred Country * The Ruins - New Hollywood * Snowdin Forest - Sector 4 * Snowdin Town - Sector 5 (More Nature-ish version of Sector 4, with a town built in it) * Waterfall - Metropolis * Hotland - New London * C.O.R.E - The Publishing Office * New Home - Bowser's Castle * The Surface - The Rest Of Planet Earth Minor Locations * Toriel's House - Large Apartment used For Recording * Mysterious Place - R29kIEZvcmJpZA * Sans And Papyrus's House - Buzz and Lucio's Penthouse * Undyne's House - Kavos's IRL House * Napstablook's House - Venom's Lair * Mettaton's House - WeLoveRosenHQ * Alphys's Lab - Gru's Underground Laboratory * Spider Lair - EA Offices * Long Elevator - Koopa Airship * The Capital - The Mushroom Kingdom * Judgement Hall - The Quarridor (An Abandoned Quarry Cave, inspired by Mario's underground levels) * True Lab - a hacked and glitched Fortnite creative mode world (no P4ralleL hasn't gone insane he swears) Trivia * The name Clearance was made when P4ralleL was in a mall and there was a clearance sale. * The AU was painfully deemed dead on March 27th, 2019 due to P4ralleL losing interest in working on it. It was revived on April 16th of the same year after Para found motivation to work on it again. The original server is still up, but only as an archive for the AU. Category:Random Role Category:Comedic